


"If this isn't hell friend, then where are we?"

by NessaReed



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Lost
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaReed/pseuds/NessaReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los pasajeros del vuelo 815 de Oceanic Airlines han sobrevivido a un accidente terrible dejándolos náufragos en una isla aparentemente desierta. Para algunos es lo peor que les ha ocurrido en toda su vida, para otros una bendición. En lo que todos están de acuerdo es que no saben dónde están ni qué son esas sombras que los acechan en la noche.<br/><cite>"What if all this... maybe this is happening for a reason"<cite></cite></cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca había hecho un crossover -en realidad nunca había escrito un fanfiction-, pero espero que os guste a todos los fans (fangirls) locos por GoT y Lost.

### Chapter 1: Ygritte (I)

La oscuridad era tan inmensa que Ygritte no podía estar segura de tener los ojos abiertos. No era capaz de ver sus propias manos ni sus pies, mucho menos saber dónde se encontraba. Lo único que sabía era que estaba tendida sobre algo blando y frío. Era la noche más oscura y temible que recordaba. Tenía las piernas entumecidas y las manos pegajosas de algo curiosamente cálido en comparación a aquella cosa helada sobre la que estaba. Intentó apoyarse para poder ponerse de pie pero uno de sus dedos se hundió en lo que parecía ser un pozo pequeño, cálido y pegajoso, seguramente de ahí salía aquel líquido espeso que le cubría las manos. Rápidamente quitó el dedo del pozo y apoyó la mano con fuerza sobre la superficie que la sostenía. Quizá con demasiada fuerza. Un crujido aterrador y curiosamente familiar inundó el ambiente seguido del grito más espeluznante y agudo que sus oídos pudieron soportar. De pronto un fuerte pitido apareció en su oído izquierdo. Ygritte se llevó una mano a la oreja intentando que el dolor parase pero algo la cogió del brazo con violencia.  


—Ayuda –dijo una mujer, seguramente la que la estaba agarrando. Su voz no pertenecía a nadie que Ygritte conociera aunque en el estado en el que parecía estar bien podría ser su madre y ella no se daría cuenta–. Ayuda, ayúdame.  


Pese a haber sido toda su vida una mujer fuerte, valiente y desquiciadamente feminista no pudo hacer otra cosa más que zafarse del agarre de aquella pobre mujer y correr. Correr desde la nada hacia la nada, hacia aquella inmensidad negra que la rodeaba. Tenía que huir, tenía que ver la luz, tenía que encontrar a Jon. ¿Dónde estaba Jon? ¿Por qué no la llamaba? ¿Por qué no estaba con ella?

Mientras corría sabía que aquella no era la pregunta que debía hacerse, lo primero que necesitaba saber era dónde estaba ella. Pero aquella noche las estrellas parecían haberse enfadado con el cielo y no se veía ni una. _“A lo mejor es que no hay ningún cielo, no existen las estrellas, a lo mejor estoy muerta y este es mi infierno”_

Siguió corriendo a ciegas sobre lo que parecían ser hojas y ramas durante un rato, con los brazos extendidos intentando tocar algo que la ayudara a darse cuenta dónde estaba pero pese a su torpeza para correr y su mala suerte esta vez tuvieron que pasar más de cinco minutos hasta que sus manos chocaran contra algo duro y rugoso que hizo que cayera al suelo de un golpe seco. No tardó en perder la conciencia. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba Jon?

Cuando recuperó la conciencia intentó abrir los ojos sin resultado. Sus párpados izquierdos estaban pegados y era incapaz de abrirlos, el ojo derecho estaba sano pero al abrirlo una luz blanca y cegadora hizo que volviera a cerrarlo. Al menos eso significaba que había luz, que había día, que aquella oscuridad no era su infierno. 

Quizá seguía estando muerta pero al menos en este infierno, cielo o lo que fuera era cálido y brillante. Con su mano izquierda se tocó el párpado, una costra dura y espesa lo cubría. Arrancó un trozo y se lo llevó a los labios, era sangre seca. No le importó, después de todo se había dado un golpe durísimo contra lo que seguramente sería un árbol y la sangre con toda seguridad era la suya. Rascó toda la costra con los dedos y se sentó antes de volver a intentar abrir los ojos. Se encontró con verde, mucho verde y marrón, bambú, hojas enormes y tierra. El sol se colaba entre las hojas tímidamente pero a Ygritte le hacía daño. Se miró las manos, cubiertas de sangre seca y cortes; la ropa estaba rota, ensangrentada y mugrienta y tenía la pierna vendada con unos harapos. La cabeza le daba vueltas y el pitido que había aparecido en su oído no parecía tener intención de marcharse. Quería levantarse pero sentía el cuerpo palpitante y el dolor de la pierna no ayudaba. _“¿Dónde estoy?”_ , se preguntaba. 

No podía recordar nada, no sabía que había pasado ni por qué estaba herida en medio de una selva o por qué Jon no estaba con ella. Su último recuerdo era estar con él en el coche de camino al aeropuerto. Ella no quería ir en su coche por si alguien los reconocía, por si alguien la reconocía a ella pero se les había hecho demasiado tarde y el aeropuerto estaba lejos. ¿Qué dirían sus amigos de esto? ¿Qué dirían sus padres de esto, de Jon? Ella siempre había sido una chica independiente, feminista de nacimiento, odiaba estudiar y sus padres nunca pudieron hacer nada al respecto, pero tampoco podían quejarse, ella creía que su misión era la de ayudar a los demás por encima de todo, ayudar al mundo y al medioambiente. Era una ecologista protectora de animales vegetariana empedernida. Hace muchos años esto sería una novedad, pero ahora todo el mundo parecía ser así, al menos todo el mundo parecía ser vegetariano. Ella odiaba eso, ver a las chicas ricas y estúpidas que habían sido compañeras en el colegio dárselas de protectoras del mundo solo porque eso te hacía ser más interesante. Ygritte había sido así toda su vida y justamente por eso nadie dio nunca nada por ella y Jon. Pero ahí estaban –o quizá solo estaba ella–, huyendo de sus familias, de sus amigos, de Australia, de todo lo que conocían. Todo para estar juntos y ahora ya no lo estaban. _“¿Dónde estás, Jon?”_

—Ha despertado –dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella–, Missandei, ha despertado. 

Al girarse se encontró con una muchacha que no sería mucho mayor que ella. Su cabello era del color de la nieve, sus ojos azules casi violetas y de piel muy clara aunque sucia. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta rota con un enorme dragón rojo dibujado en el pecho. Al momento apareció otra joven, Ygritte supuso que sería esa tal Missandei. Esta era todo lo contrario a la chica blanca, era de piel, ojos y cabello oscuro. Su ropa también estaba rota y manchada. 

Ygritte intentaba recordar que había ocurrido pero su mente estaba en blanco. ¿Quiénes eran estas chicas? 

—Hola, ¿hablas mi idioma? –Preguntó la chica nieve, Ygritte asintió con la cabeza–, me llamo Dany –se acercó hasta Ygritte y le tendió la mano dulcemente–. Te encontramos cerca de aquí, estabas herida e inconsciente y Missandei intentó curarte la herida de la pierna, ¿cómo te llamas? 

—Ygritte. Me llamo Ygritte –aquello que salió de su boca no se parecía en nada a su voz, ésta era ronca e inaudible. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado sin hablar para que su voz sonara de esa manera? 

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? 

—¿No recuerdas nada? –preguntó. Ygritte negó con la cabeza–. El avión. Íbamos todos en el avión y cayó, tenemos suerte de estar vivas. 

_“Jon”_ , pensó inmediatamente. 

—¿Hay más supervivientes? 

—No lo sabemos. 

—¿Dónde estamos? –Dany se encogió de hombros. Missandei también. 

El avión. No recordaba haberse subido pero no dudaba que hubieran naufragado. Era un milagro que solo se hubiera lastimado la pierna y al parecer, aquellas chicas tampoco parecían estar muy heridas. Se levantó a duras penas con la ayuda de Dany y volvió a sentarse sobre un tronco grueso. No había manera de saber dónde estaban, solo se veía jungla, jungla e insectos por doquier. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? 

—No sabemos cuánto tiempo estuviste aquí pero desde que te encontramos has estado un día durmiendo –respondió Missandei–. Intentamos llevarte hacia algún lugar más despejado pero no pudimos. En cuanto te sientas mejor tenemos que continuar, tenemos que encontrar a alguien que sepa que está pasando pero sobre todo tenemos que encontrar agua. Cuando caímos encontramos tres botellas de agua del avión pero ya casi no queda. Si no encontramos agua moriremos. 

_Un día inconsciente._ Si todo hubiera salido bien ahora mismo se encontraría en Los Ángeles con Jon. Se quedarían un par de semanas en casa de un amigo de él hasta que encontrasen trabajo y un apartamento. No estaban seguros de qué querían hacer con sus vidas, tampoco les preocupaba demasiado siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos. 

_“¿Dónde estás, Jon?”_


	2. Chapter 2

### Arya (I)

Arya no se lo podía creer, miraba a todas esas personas corriendo de un lado al otro, gritando y llorando desesperadas, desconsoladas y asustadas, y no entendía por qué hacían eso. Podía comprender que los heridos estuvieran pasándolo mal pero que los demás no dejarán de hacer tanto escándalo le parecía una soberana estupidez. El avión había caído y la mayoría de pasajeros estaban vivos, al menos la mayoría de los que se encontraban en el ala del avión con ella. Estaban vivos y seguramente un avión de rescate no tardaría en aparecer, ¿por qué no se sentaban a apreciar la isla, a darse un baño y tomar el sol hasta que algún marine canoso y enorme aterrizara en la playa y les salvase la vida? Arya no podía entenderlo.

Lo mejor de todo es que no era un sueño, de verdad había pasado. Ella, Arya Stark, la hija pequeña a la que nunca le pasaba nada emocionante –dejando de lado todos esos fanfics que escribía a escondidas de sus hermanos sobre su OTP más importante de todas “Loki/Arya” o cómo ella lo llamaba “ _Lorya_ ”–, ahora estaba en medio de lo que parecía ser la película más emocionante de todas. El ala del avión había chocado contra la arena y de ahí salía un impresionante humo negro. La turbina seguía funcionando, había maletas esparcidas por todos lados, incluso un perro correteaba entre los escombros.

Se colgó su mochila a la espalda y caminó hasta el límite entre la playa y la jungla. Hacía muchísimo calor y se moría de ganas de tirarse al agua pero un hombre de cabello oscuro con un tatuaje extraño en el bazo no la dejó, le preguntó si estaba bien, si estaba herida, mirándole detenidamente a los ojos y le advirtió que no se acercase a la turbina. “ _¿Pero es que piensa que soy tonta?, ni loca me acerco a esa cosa_ ”, susurró. Una vez acomodada sobre la arena abrió la mochila y sacó su iPod, no sabía si seguiría con vida después del choque pero casi inconscientemente se puso a rogarle a quién fuera porque no estuviera roto. La pantalla se encendió mostrando algunas rayas y a Arya casi le entran ganas de llorar del alivio. ¿Qué haría durante un día entero sin su música? Puso a Muse en aleatorio y sacó el cómic de Thor que había comprado en el aeropuerto.

“ _Van a flipar cuando se enteren_ ”, pensaba imaginándose la cara de sus amigos y compañeros de clase cuando apareciera como una superviviente cuando regresara al instituto.

—Hola, perdona –le dijo un chico agitando la mano para llamar su atención. Era alto, con el pelo negro azabache y los ojos azules, sería tres o cuatro años mayor que Arya y estaba sucio y ensangrentado. Era increíblemente sexy. Arya se quitó los cascos intentando no parecer nerviosa. Una no se encuentra chicos así todos los días–. Siento interrumpirte, mmm, ¿sabes que ha pasado?

—El avión se calló –dijo señalando al trozo de ala que cubría la playa–, nadie parece saber dónde estamos, están histéricos. A mí me da igual, ya vendrán a rescatarnos.

—Oh, sí, claro –el chico sexy parecía aturdido. Arrugó la cara mientras observaba el panorama y se sentó junto a Arya–. ¿Qué lees?

—Thor.

—Me gusta Thor, aunque prefiero a Iron Man.

—Thor es tonto –dijo Arya sin mirarlo–, a mí me gusta Loki…

—¿Loki o Tom Hiddleston?

—Los dos –contestó con mala cara–. Oye, ¿estás herido?

—¿Qué? –Dijo mirándose los brazos salpicados de manchas oscuras– Oh, no. Esta sangre no es mía.

—Qué asco –Arya no pudo reprimir una risa. El chico sexy también se rio–. Soy Arya, Arya Stark.

—Gendry Waters –le estrechó la mano con fuerza–. Voy a ver si puedo ayudar en algo –le dijo al cabo de un rato. “ _No, no te vayas_ ”, pensó, pero no iba a decírselo, en su lugar asintió con la cabeza y volvió a ponerse los cascos.

Gendry Walters se alejó de ella lentamente, hundiendo sus pies en la arena mientras se quitaba la camiseta rota que llevaba puesta. Arya pensó que le iba a dar un infarto pero no tuvo tiempo de eso. A lo lejos comenzó a escuchar una voz odiosamente familiar y chillona. La Stark puso los ojos en blanco y susurró una maldición.

Cuando el avión cayó y recuperó la consciencia lo primero que hizo fue mirar si estaba herida, al ver que no le había pasado nada dio un brinco y comenzó a correr por la playa extasiada y asombrada, al poco tiempo paró cuando se dio cuenta de que debía parecer una niñata lunática. Estaba tan histérica que no se le ocurrió pensar qué había pasado con su familia. En el avión estaban sus padres, dos hermanos pequeños y su hermana Sansa, la princesa tonta de su hermana. Le había tocado sentarse con ella y tuvo que fingir que estaba durmiendo para no tener que soportar la espantosa charla acerca del aún más estúpido de Joffrey.

—¡Mamá, papá! –Gritaba Sansa desesperada– ¡Robb, Bran, Rickon!

Era curioso que su hermana mayor llamara a todos los miembros de su familia menos a ella pero Arya no se sorprendió. Después de todo ella tampoco se había acordado de su existencia. Ni la de ella ni la de nadie.

—¡Mamá! ¡Catelyn Stark, Ned Stark! –las palabras de su hermana eran ya casi imposibles de entender entre el llanto y los gritos desgarradores capaces de dejar sordo a cualquiera.

Pasaron un par de minutos y Arya seguía escuchando el llanto de su hermana por lo que decidió sacar las ganas de verla de dónde pudo y fue hacia donde se encontraba. Ya no estaba sola, un chico enorme y con el pelo rizado hablaba con ella intentando calmarla, pero su hermana era un manojo de nervios. Lloraba desconsolada sobre el hombro del muchacho gordo mientras susurraba los nombres de su familia.

 _“¿Qué pasa si me voy?”_ , pensó la niña. Al parecer nadie más estaba allí, a lo mejor ya no estaban en ninguna parte… si de algo estaba Arya segura era de que si eso sucedía no quería quedarse con Sansa. _“Podría ocultarles mi verdadero nombre a los demás y esconderme de ella, o mejor, podría irme de aquí y adentrarme en la isla… Arya, eres estúpida, si te vas a la jungla no podrán encontrarte cuando el marine canoso venga a salvarnos”._

Al final tuvo que acercarse. El chico parecía más asustado de los llantos de Sansa que del accidente. Bueno, más que asustado estaba arrepentido. Tendría unos veintitantos años, obeso y con cara de buena persona.

—Shh, shh –le decía mientras le acariciaba el pelo–, tranquila, voy a ayudarte a encontrar a tu familia.

—Eh, Sansa –la llamó Arya con un gesto de cabeza–, Sansa, ¿qué te pasa? –lo dijo de malas maneras, fastidiada y enfadada por haberse encontrado con ella y no con sus padres, su hermano Robb o Bran, incluso con Rickon.

—¡Arya! –gritó corriendo hacia ella. La abrazó tan bruscamente que Arya pensó que iban a caerse– Oh, Arya, no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte.

—Claro, por eso llamabas a todos menos a mí.

Sansa ignoró aquel comentario sin soltarla de su agarre. El muchacho las miraba curioso e incómodo. Arya no quería ni imaginarse el espectáculo que estaban dando a los mirones que se acercaban, su hermana la había abrazado con desesperación, con sus manos sobre los hombros de Arya y el rostro en su pecho –hay que aclarar que Sansa era bastante más alta que su hermana pequeña por lo que estaba casi arrodillada sobre la arena–, mientras la niña tenía las manos en alto sin tocarla y cara de asco.

—Arya, hermanita –“ _¿Hermanita, pero qué demonios le pasa?_ ”–, él es Hugo, Hugo Reyes, él va a ayudarnos a encontrarlos a todos.

—Soy Hurley, mmm, sí bueno, yo lo intentaré pero sabéis que… va a ser un poco difícil porque…–Arya lo mató con la mirada antes de que se atreviera a decir la palabra “muertos”. Sansa no podría soportar escucharla. Ella con sus películas románticas y con sus finales felices no podía ni sopesar la idea de que su familia podría haber muerto. Y Arya, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, no era tan cruel como para hacerle ver la realidad, además no quería tener que soportar sus llantos por mucho más tiempo.

—Lo sabemos –dijo Arya–, soy Arya Stark, encantada de conocerte y… gracias por tu ayuda.

—¿Va a estar bien? –preguntó Hurley mirando a Sansa.

—Lo estará. Parece que todo se ha calmado un poco –señaló. Ya casi nadie gritaba, los supervivientes vagaban por la playa, algunos tranquilos, otros cansados y abrumados. Los cadáveres comenzaban a cubrirse de arena poco a poco con la brisa. Algunas personas lloraban sobre ellos en silencio. El perro que Arya había visto al principio estaba metido en el agua ladrando cuando encontraba un cadáver, unos hombres los sacaban junto a los demás y fue entonces cuando la niña se dio cuenta de qué quizá estaba sola.

La muerte de su familia era algo posible, después de todo el avión había caído y estaba destrozado. Solo el ala izquierda estaba en la playa y junto a eso los supervivientes. Era muy poco probable que los demás pasajeros hubieran sobrevivido. Desde que despertó del choque Arya tenía metido en la cabeza la posibilidad de la muerte pero ahora era completamente consciente de ello y cuando el hombre del tatuaje raro en el brazo sacó del agua un cuerpecito de niño hacia la arena Arya no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Rickon. Soltó a su hermana y le pidió a Hurley que por favor la vigilara un momento y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la orilla.

—Déjame verlo –gritaba–, ¡déjame verlo!

Cuando pudo hacerlo se puso a llorar. El pequeño tenía el cabello castaño rojizo empapado, el rostro pecoso y una camiseta de X-Men igual a una de las de Arya pero no era Rickon.

—¿Lo conoces? –le preguntó el hombre con el rostro congestionado y rojo. Arya negó con la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse del cuerpo cuando el hombre la llamó–: Espera, niña, espera. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Arya Stark –susurró.

Aquel cuerpecito no era el de su hermano pero eso no la tranquilizaba. Rickon y Bran estaban sentados en primera clase y aunque no estaba del todo segura creía que habían ido a ver la cabina de mandos y al piloto. No había ni rastro de la cabina, ni del piloto, ni de sus hermanos. Estaban muertos, sus insoportables hermanos pequeños que tanto fingía odiar ya no estaban. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora sin ellos?

—Arya, ¿estás segura de que estás bien? –ella volvió a asentir–. Me llamo Jack, Jack Shepard, soy médico, si te ocurre algo, si te duele algo, lo que sea, avísame… ¿Estás sola?

—Sí, quiero decir, no, mi hermana está aquí –arrastraba las palabras sin saber muy bien que estaba diciendo, tampoco le importaba, su familia estaba muerta.


	3. Jon (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No he publicado desde hace tiempo porque he estado de vacaciones y no he podido escribir mucho.  
> Este capítulo tampoco es la gran cosa, aun es el comienzo y estoy intentando dar una introducción más o menos corta de los personajes. Lo interesante vendrá pronto, lo prometo.  
> También tengo la obligación de decir que este no es ni de lejos mi mejor capítulo, Jon me da muchísima ternura en los libros pero (vamos a ser sinceros) es un poco coñazo y me ha costado un poco.

Ya era la tercera vez que le ocurría en lo que llevaba de día desde el accidente. Jon creía ver una melena roja y corría tras ella llamándola a gritos. Pero nunca era ella, ni siquiera eran pelirrojas. ¿Dónde estaba? No podía estar muerta.

La cabeza le palpitaba y necesitaba agua desesperadamente, quizá por eso estaba alucinando. El avión estaba destrozado, ni siquiera estaba completo, solo la parte de la cola había caído a en la playa por suerte, la cafetería del avión se encontraba allí y con ella botellas de agua, patatas fritas y dulces. Hacía un buen rato que Jon debía haber cogido algunas botellas pero estaba desesperado. Los muertos lo rodeaban por doquier, con los cráneos aplastados, sin brazos o piernas. Un hombre enorme y de piel oscura los estaba recogiendo y los amontonaba a un lado. _“Hay que enterrarlos, es lo correcto”_ , decía. Ninguno de los supervivientes estaba herido salvo por leves rasguños y moretones lo cual era raro, parecía no haber punto medio, o estabas completamente a salvo o muerto.

—Hey, tú, muchacho, ¿te encuentras bien? –Le dijo el hombre más pequeño que había visto en su vida dándole un tirón en los pantalones–. ¿Estás buscando a alguien? –Jon asintió– Si me dices como es puedo ayudarte, aquí hay mucha gente, tenemos que hacer recuento y ver si alguien reconoce a algún cadáver.

—Ygritte –dijo. Su voz estaba afónica de tanto gritar su nombre. El viaje pretendía ser un nuevo comienzo, un cambio en sus vidas, sin embargo se encontraba como siempre, llamándola, intentando salvarla y protegerla de todas sus locuras, solo que esta vez no era su culpa–. Ella tiene el pelo rojo y los ojos verdes, es alta y flacucha.

—Tu novia, imagino. Tranquilo muchacho, vamos a encontrarla. Por cierto, soy Tyrion Lannister.

Ese hombre era el mismísimo hijo del –con toda seguridad, según la revista Forbes– hombre más rico del mundo Tywin Lannister, dueño de la cadena de hoteles más grande del mundo. Los Lannister eran algo así como unas estrellas de cine, todo el mundo los adoraba y admiraba, al menos a Tywin y a los gemelos Jaime y Cersei; con Tyrion sucedía otra cosa. Sus hermanos habían sido bendecidos con la belleza más imponente que pudiera alguien imaginarse, con sus cabellos rubios como el oro, sus rostros y cuerpos perfectos… no había hombre en el mundo que no deseara tirarse a la estirada de Cersei ni mujer que no se abriera de piernas si Jaime pasaba a su lado pero con Tyrion era todo lo contrario. El enano –además de su deformidad de nacimiento– era bastante desagradable a la vista, con la cabeza demasiado grande para su cuerpecito, las piernas torcidas, los ojos de diferente color y la nariz chata, por si eso no fuera suficiente era conocido por su amor al alcohol y a las putas, no era más que una deshonra para su familia perfecta.

Era un bastardo dentro de su propia familia.

—Jon Snow –respondió tendiéndole la mano.

Quizá por eso resultaba ser su Lannister favorito. Jon no era la clase de hombre que le interesaran esa clase de cosas, los famosos y sus escándalos, pero era imposible no saber nada de los Lannister y casi sin darte cuenta acababas teniendo preferencias. Snow no se comparaba con el enano, Tyrion había nacido en el seno de una familia rica hasta decir basta, con todos los lujos y las atenciones que necesitaba, era un hombre con estudios y vivaz como pocos, Jon era un bastardo de los de verdad. Su madre había tenido una aventura con el _hombre misterioso_ hacía dieciocho años y lo había dejado en el orfanato Snow a los pocos días de nacer, su padre nunca se dignó a buscarlo. Se crio con lo justo, nadie lo adoptó nunca por lo que se dedicaba a estudiar para poder salir de aquel lugar. Después de tanto esfuerzo la Universidad de California le concedió una beca completa y fue ahí cuando decidió junto con Ygritte escaparse a Estados Unidos, nadie sabía nada de la beca salvo ellos.

¿Qué pasaba ahora? En cuanto los rescataran saldrían en las noticias, sino de todo el mundo al menos de Australia. La familia de Ygritte se enteraría y aunque fueran conocidos por ser los padres más tolerantes del universo, ver a su pequeña con un jodido Snow no iba a hacerles mucha gracia por no hablar de los directores del orfanato. Jon estaba a meses de cumplir dieciocho años pero aún estaba bajo su cargo y después de los millones de escándalos que salían en las noticias del orfanato –cortesía de Ramsay– uno más era lo que faltaba para que lo cerraran y habían demasiados niños sin culpa como para condenarlos a la calle.

Se hacía tarde e Ygritte no aparecía, ya no quedaba nadie más por ver en la playa. Tyrion Lannister seguía a su lado –más distraído por las mujeres que por la causa– pero aunque fuera una estupidez estaba bien no sentirse completamente solo.

—Chico, ya hemos visto a todo el mundo –dijo el enano con un tono de voz tal que Jon suponía lo que iba a decir a continuación–, no me gusta dar malas noticias pero puede ser que tu chica no lo haya logrado.

—Ygritte está viva.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? No está aquí y es probable que las demás partes del avión hayan desaparecido en el mar y con ellas las personas…

—Ygritte está viva, puedo sentirlo –respondió. Y era cierto, la sentía, sentía su presencia en aquella isla. Y sí, eso era aún más estúpido que sentirse bien por tener al enano cerca, pero sabía que no se equivocaba.

Decidieron abandonar la búsqueda cuando se dieron cuenta de que los encargados de recolectar alimentos habían regresado y racionaban la comida. Los estómagos rugían enfurecidos. Pocos habían comido algo más de lo que habían desayunado en el avión.

El Lannister se acercó al grupo y cogió su porción, Jon hizo lo mismo además de una botella de agua.

—Eh, tú –llamó alguien desde el otro lado del grupo. Jon lo ignoró–, eh, no puedes coger el agua, no hay suficiente para todos, tenemos que repartirla -Jon no estaba de humor para escuchar a aquel imbécil guaperas por lo que siguió caminando hacia la orilla.

—Eh, te estoy hablando –siguió el chico. No sería mucho mayor que él, con el cabello rojizo y los ojos claros. Estaba junto a un hombre mayor y un niño¬–. No puedes coger lo que te dé la gana.

—Que te jodan –respondió–. Mañana vendrán por nosotros, el agua da de sobra para todos.

—¿Qué me has dicho?

—Robb, tranquilo –dijo el hombre mayor cogiéndolo del hombro.

—Bastardo asqueroso, aquí hay niños, ellos lo necesitan más que tú.

Lo que le ocurrió a continuación es algo que Jon no supo explicar. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el chico tumbándolo en la arena. Se sentó sobre él y le golpeó la cara con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando iba a por el siguiente golpe dos hombres enormes lo cogieron de los brazos. Todo el mundo lo miraba con asco, después de todo aquel tal Robb tenía razón en lo que decía pero Jon no estaba teniendo el mejor día de su vida como para razonar con nadie.

—Nunca vuelvas a llamarme así –le gruñó.

Los gigantes que lo sostenían lo llevaron al otro lado del grupo sin decirle nada. Uno era el hombre mayor que estaba cerca del chico, el otro, aún más grande era el hombre que cavaba las tumbas horas antes, de piel oscura e ictericia en los ojos, daba miedo y aunque Jon se había atrevido a golpear a Robb no era algo que se le pasara por la mente con aquel hombre.

—Te quedarás aquí –dijo el hombre negro. Tenía un acento raro, africano seguramente aunque Jon no estaba seguro–, ¿de acuerdo? –Jon asintió–. No sé a quién llevas todo el día buscando pero eso no es razón para atacar a los demás. Ahora come y duerme un poco.

 _“Ojalá pudiera hacerlo”_ , pensó.

Pasaron las horas y todo el mundo parecía tranquilo, dentro de lo que se podía. Un grupo intentaba encontrar la manera de hacer funcionar una pequeña radio que habían encontrado mientras otros encendían una hoguera por si algún avión pasaba cerca. Los más pequeños dormían desde hacía un par de horas, con sus rostros inocentes aparentemente carentes de preocupación. Jon los envidiaba.

–No te preocupes por ella ¬–le dijo un hombre ya entrado en años, con el pelo blanco y la mirada dulce. Se sentó justo enfrente apoyado contra un árbol y le tendió un trozo de papaya.

– ¿Perdone?

—Yo tampoco puedo encontrar a mi Rose, pero sé que está viva, lo siento en los huesos. Chico, a mí no me engañas, conozco esa mirada, ese enfado. Sientes que está viva pero no puedes verla, piensas que eres un iluso por estar tan seguro y por lo poco que pude escuchar, ese hombrecillo famoso solo hace que dudes de ti mismo. No lo hagas. Si sientes que está viva es porque lo está.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? –le preguntó.

—No conozco tu historia pero sí que sé que te has pasado todo el día buscándola, corriendo detrás de todo el mundo gritando su nombre pero no te has acercado a los cuerpos ni una sola vez. Sabes que no está allí tanto como yo sé que mi Rose tampoco. Ya las encontraremos –dijo mostrando una sonrisa que decía que no estaba mintiendo para que se sintiera mejor, de verdad pensaba todo lo que le había dicho-. Soy Bernard Nadler.

—Jon.

—¿No tienes apellido, Jon? –preguntó el anciano.

—Ninguno que me guste pronunciar –Bernard asintió con la cabeza respetando esa extraña elección de omitir su apellido. _“Sus razones tendrá”_ -. ¿Usted ha estado aquí todo el tiempo? No recuerdo haberlo visto hasta ahora…

—Oh, no. Caí en la jungla, Ana Lucía y… Goodwin, creo, me rescataron.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Todo lo que se puede estar en esta situación ¬–hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar. Su mirada se endureció y con ella el sonido de su voz-. No creas que todo el mundo te odia por lo de antes, quizá ese chico sí, pero los demás ya se han olvidado del asunto. Trata de no fastidiarlo aún más, tenemos que estar unidos en esto. No sabemos si mañana nos recatarán o dentro de una semana, quizá dentro de mucho más. No tenemos tanta comida como quisiéramos y desgraciadamente hay muchos que no están de acuerdo con “esa idea estúpida de racionar la comida”. Ya bastante nos costó separar lo que habíamos encontrado. Si quieres volver a verla tienes que sobrevivir primero. Guárdate tu orgullo y pídele perdón a ese chico por la mañana. Piensa en nosotros como una familia temporal.

—No es una perspectiva muy atractiva –Bernard se encogió de hombros y su mirada dulce volvió a sus ojos, lo miraba casi de una manera paternal, Jon no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto-. Bernard, gracias por esto, está bien no ser el único loco.

—La encontrarás, las encontraremos. Quien sabe, quizá estén juntas en algún lugar de la isla.

—Quién sabe.


End file.
